Vendra Kalanika
Vendragakish Kalanika, '''typically called just '''Vendra, is a Veluden. She is the daughter of and eldest of her sister and brother . She is a former mercenary turned galactic hero. Renouncing her royal title and leaving her home planet in search for a better life, Vendra was tricked into a life of crime. Later a key individual in the Battle of Messier 81 with the help of Cobra Bubbles, Isaac Bubbles, Bandit, Esbjörn and Wulfric Elderkin, she became one of the members of the Enforcers. Biography Early Life Not much is know about Vendra's early life. Unhappy upbringing. In search for a better life, she soon set out to see what the universe can hold for her, although being told her destiny lies with her people. Bianca disagreed, leaving her family and species behind. Training & Hired by Mr. Phantom Travelling across the universe, Bianca was trained by some of the greatest teachers across the universe. She had learned a wide-range of abilities and grew into a rough environment. She became a deadly warrior, highly praised by her masters. Mr. Phantom, a crimelord, took interest into Bianca's skills and hired her, convincing he is for the good of the Universe, something she set out to do. For these many years, she worked for Mr. Phantom, believing to do right. Interrogating Isaac On a lead from her boss, Bianca sets out to Earth to a man called Isaac, believed to have contacts with Mr. Phantom who currently set himself up as a fake 'Private Detective Agency' to convince Bianca. Bianca went to Earth, with no info prevailing, being forced to leave. When she returned, Mr. Phantom was disappointed and punished Bianca for her fail. Enforcers Meeting Cobra Some time later, another assignment was tasked in the assassination of Cobra, convinced by Mr. Phantom that he's a 'threat' to the entire Universe. However, she would soon to be proven wrong... Returning to Earth, she surprised Cobra at The Island 2 and they had a duel, with Cobra learning of her master and more information about Bianca herself. After winning, Cobra puts Bianca into the custody of the Galactic Federation, where she was sent to await interrogation. Sudden Realisation Keeping her cool, Bianca waited until Cobra appeared into the interrogation room. Asking her a few questions, he discovers she has been led to believe are all lies and she is working for the bad guys, thinking she was on a crusade for good. Bianca, immediately understood and asked Cobra to spare her and it was a misunderstanding. Being carted off to trial after an unfortunate decline, Bianca had the strong feeling he would return. Smashing right through into the trial room, Cobra rescued Bianca and escaped, now distaining his record with the Galactic Federation. Cobra introduces Isaac and Bandit to Bianca, giving her back her gear as well. Heading out on Bianca's information from her helmet, they head to a set of co-ords. The Abandoned Project Heading to a seemingly strange and abandoned planet, Isaac is left to protect the SCTTC. Accompanying Cobra and Bandit, Bianca heads to the only building seemingly with light or power. Inside, it is discovered to be a research room, previously inhabited by smart extinct beings called the Darkeners and that the 'power light' is actually some type of creation with the appearance of a human. After hearing them enter, the creation unplugs itself from the machine, where it floats and turns around, talking to the others. Finding out that the 'creation' was actually a project which turned against the Darkeners, wiping out the entire species on the planet and took the entire energy of the planet. If he's on it, the planet will keep intact, but if left it will be destroyed. Allieing himself with the others, he names himself 'Jack'. Although still wondering if Jack wasn't all accepting and friendly as he appeared to be, Bianca is very cautious of Jack when Cobra let's him come with them. Battle and Disagreement Leaving, the planet is destroyed and Jack is onboard the SCTTC with Bianca, Isaac, Bandit & Cobra. Travelling to another informant, they discover it is a trap all set up by Mr. Phantom. After a brief encounter, Mr. Phantom leaves and sends his other trained minion. The Titanium Man from the Countryside seen years ago is this trained minion, who fights the gang with other of Mr. Phantoms goons, seemingly overpowering them. Cobra get's everyone else onboard to safety, as well as himself. Seemingly away, Jack attacks Cobra, blaming him for the incident to which Bandit seems to agree as well, surprising as Cobra has been good friends with Bandit for ages. Isaac, pulling Jack off Cobra says that it wasn't his fault. They begin to start arguing, as to which it soon ends as soon as Cobra settles everyone down. Explaining the situation, they finally get themselves together, still very paranoid of each other and reluctantly agreeing to stop Mr. Phantom. They head out once again, trying to find a source of some kind until finally coming across a deal to which they discover more locations of Mr. Phantoms factories and bases. First Base Discovering a location of there first of many bases, Cobra, Isaac, Bandit, Bianca & Jack infiltrated the base, trying to get information of Mr. Phantoms location and his business. Discovering a plethora of test subjects that Mr. Phantom had been experimenting on, some data was packed up and sent to the SCTTC. Taking down the base and discovering a series of bases across many galaxies and planets, they set out to take down Mr. Phantom and put an end to his case. Discovering of there plans, Mr. Phantom employs his now most valued minion to track them down and stop them in there tracks. Disagreeing, Mr. Phantom tortures him into going to do his work, to which he does so as soon as the torture is finished. The Galactic Federation was far behind in there case, discovering about the team led by Cobra taking things into there own hands much to the Grand Councilwoman's surprise. The titanium man is also following behind, hoping to catch up with the team. Caught Up Heading to the next base, Bianca and the others invade once more and easily take it down. They head out as soon as they finish off the base for the next location. The mercenary is just mere seconds away, getting out information quickly to there location. Getting to the planet, the mercenary sets them up. With them arriving, they arrived on a cliffside, broken down and having a show-down. After fighting through waves of men, the mercenary finally beat them all down, forcing them to leave. Bandit, the only one able to control the SCTTC at the time takes them to a safe location: the Countryside. Recovering Coming to the countryside, they set up and take a rest, making them able to recover from there from the fight they just had. Cobra and Isaac talk about what is going on with them, Bianca & Bandit talk about themselves to each other and Jack watches on. Isaac is bewildered in Cobra's decisions, while Bianca and Bandit start to get a bit more friendly with each other. A day later, they head out back into the cosmos to continue there journey to the second base. Return to The Tower & The Green Cube After recovering, they return to the planet, making a big entrance. Cobra heads to the roof to deal with the mercenary, while the others go into the tower and take out all who stand in the way. Having a fight up at the top, Cobra deals with the mercenary and sends him into the sky, and the whole building begins to collapse. Jumping out, Cobra and the others successfully destroy the base and head back into the cosmos in another search for Mr. Phantoms numerous bases. Meanwhile, the mercenary crawls out of the water of the random planet, with Mr. Phantom and his goons pulling him out. Torturing and restoring his emotion detector, Mr. Phantom keeps the merc close to him. Confrontation on Raxava Heading to Raxava Delta, they find a hidden base and Mr. Phantom seemingly planning to build it up. Confronting him, they take out the guards silently and face off against him. Being tricked, Cobra, Isaac, Bianca & Jack fight off against an acid monster while Bandit & Mr. Phantom have a battle in the air. Defeating the monster, they head outside to fight against Mr. Phantom once again. Mr. Phantom is shut out by Jack and then by disappearing, escapes. The others quickly set off in the SCTTC to the final base of Mr. Phantoms. The Final Battle Heading to Mr. Phantom's spacebase, the team sneak inside and takedown guards and numerous goons silently. Isaac and Jack goes outside into space to enter a small cannon on another small station. Bandit is put into the vent system to hack and debug systems, as well as unlock numerous doors. Cobra and Bianca wait for Bandit to unlock the door to the Biodome, Mr. Phantom's location. When reaching the cannon station, the entire station was alerted to there prescence. Getting into the biodome, the team confront Mr. Phantom and keep him monologuing. Jack and Isaac utilize the cannons to knock Mr. Phantoms ships out of the sky. Cobra begins battling the mercenary and Bianca & Bandit fight Mr. Phantom's goons. Jack and Isaac finish up and return to the main station, assisting in the battle. Overthrowing the mercenary and destroying his emotion detector, Cobra rejoins the battle and overthrow them. Mr. Phantom reveals the cannister inside the biodome to be some sort of dark energy. Absorbing it, Mr. Phantom turned into a powerful dark phantom. The mercenary, revealing his name to be Alex Smith, comes to there aid. Mr. Phantom fires the black energy at Cobra, where he is able to hold it, but not for long. Knowing they would help, Cobra fired out the energy into the others, keeping the power stable. After they are all connected, Cobra fires the black energy back at Mr. Phantom, causing the biodome to smash open and Mr. Phantom to be sucked up into the vaccuum of space. Then extinguishing the connection and the energy, Galactic Federation ships come over to the biodome and pick them up. Becoming a Team Coming onboard the flagship, each of them are commended for there actions and are given medals as honour. Soon after, the Grand Councilwoman says to Cobra they'll be checking in now and then on them. Nodding, the newly formed 'Enforcers' team set off into the SCTTC ready for adventure. Bianca demats with Jack and Alex, setting off to do her own personal thing. Personality On the onset, Bianca is a determined, stoic, but yet caring individual. She left her planet in a search of a better purpose in life, showing her determination. She's idealistic, supported by her realizing that there was more to life then being served on foot and heel twenty four seven, choosing to defect from the Forgagans. Her views are mature and sensible, and she is selfless and always highly regarding. She is always up for a battle, but is convinced all too easily. During her days working for Mr. Phantom, she was assigned tasks and was always completing them successfully. Her smooth approach to the work are signs of her professionalism, which she seems to take a lot of pride in. Bianca's very intelligent, as well as an excellent adversary in battle. She uses her logic and reasoning to solve problems easily, and sometimes contributes plans towards her teammates. Using her charms to her advantage, she is able to seduce folks into revealing secrets during interrogations and win over people in her work to help. Bianca goes to great lengths to achieve her goals, but for good and not bad, even if she must retort to bad to complete her aims. She likes to work independently during these tasks, although lets others help when she needs it most. Bianca's family has pretended like she doesn't exist. She takes offense to this, and seeks to impress her family so that her relationship with them is no longer distained. She cares deeply about the ones most important to her, and would go through a lot to see them safe. selfishly motivated? abandons family for own benefit abused tomboyish (despite her woman-filled upbringing), I wanted to keep prejudices imbued within her, doesn't care a whole lot about those closest cause if she feels wronged she'll work to ensure its corrected, incapable of forgiveness adventurous athletic naive abused suffering debonair dignified when speaking out indecisive dutiful earnest elegant/graceful forceful somewhat misanthropic (abuse reason) idealistic self-denying ascetic non-confrontational apathetic (about people etc) brittle complacent/conformist (before) hidebound opportunistic pharisaical tactful grows to become more outspoken, more critical, more inquisitive/questioning, more interested in politics/affairs, fighting for freedom, courageous, freethinking, non-authoritarian, revolutionary expedient Relationships Family *Mother *Father *Sister *Brother Allies *Enforcers **Cobra Bubbles - Leader **Isaac Bubbles **Bandit **Esbjörn **Wulfric Elderkin Enemies * Former boss turned enemy Powers, Abilities & Skills Powers *'Veludian Physiology': The Veluden's **'Supernatural Durability': Vendra's physical durability (ability to resist damage) is extremely high, allowing her to take numerous blows of internal or external assaults before succumbing to the effects. Vendra's body-tissue, skin, muscles, bones, etc. are extremely dense/solid, allowing her to withstand harmful forces on the body such as crushing weights, impacts, pressures, changes in temperature, etc. In addition, Vendra possess drastically enhanced levels of strength and stamina, due to how durable her body has become, allowing her to resist tearing muscles and/or breaking their bones. However, Vendra is not completely invulnerable and certain abilities capable of bypassing tough skin like Absolute Strength, Telepathy, Durability Negation, etc, can be counteractive against this. In addition, this complicates Vendra receiving any medical treatment. **'Supernatural Agility': Vendra is glaringly, obviously and unnaturally more agile than most human begins because the Veludens capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; making them immensely more agile and able to combine their balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength, and endurance better than regular beings. She can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. However, Vendra can still experience exhaustion. **'Supernatural Strength': Vendra has strength beyond that of a normal member of the human species, though balance, gravity, and mass still affect her. This can be overpowered by Supernatural Strength and there is a limit to how strong she can become before it's dangerous for her to use. **'Supernatural Combat': Vendra is unbelievably skilled in most known forms of fighting, encompassing strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. Despite having no upbringing where combat was involved in any form of her life, Vendra has honed her innate supernatural strength and skills and become exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions of a variety of cultures and become advanced with their own individual methods of close quarter combat, including martial arts (from all over the world) as well as boxing, and wrestling. However, Vendra is not perfect nor invincible and is easily succeptible to damage, especially due to her gullible nature. **'Enhanced Synesthesia': Vendra has the ability to trigger a constant synesthesia, a neurological phenomenon in which stimulation of one sensory or cognitive pathway leads to automatic, involuntary experiences in a second sensory or cognitive pathway. In other words, such as being able to "smell" colors, "see" odors or perceive sound-waves as colorful lights. This can lead to being able to sense the emotions of others, among other feats. **'Enhanced Landing': Vendra can land on most surfaces without injuring herself, on her hands and feet part of their body in any position. She can land on uneven, soft, irregular, etc., surfaces without difficulty and keep moving in an effective manner after landing but falters on **'Enhanced Lung Capacity': Vendra has great lung capacity and an ability to use oxygen very effectively, enabling her to hold her breath for extended periods of time while staying active. This ability allows Vendra to survive and swim underwater for extended periods beyond a normal human **'Camouflage': Vendra can visually blend into surroundings by blending in with the coloration and form of their background to avoid optical perception. Despite this, those with Enhanced Senses can easily detect her and she is required to stay still to enable this ability. She also still casts a shadow, thus leaving her vulnerable. **'Radio Frequency Detection': Vendra can sense and patch into radio frequencies exponentially to extensive proportions, sense and visualise radio waves and patch into varying radio signals. Her enhanced synesthesia also allows her to find and hit an exact frequency of sounds. Abilities *'Staff Mastery': Vendra is shown to be highly skilled with her staff. *'Master Martial Artist': Trained extensively and with years of fighting experience when carrying out mercenary missions, Vendra is highly proficient in both armed and hand-to-hand combat. *'Master/supernatural Combatant': Vendra possess immense combat skills, both offensive and defensive, that far surpass other beings of their verse. This encompasses speed, strength, precision, reflexes, technique, analysis, control, adaptation and all aspects of practical fighting. *'Master/supernatural Acrobat': Vendra is glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally more acrobatic than other beings in their universe because her capabilities are pushed beyond the natural level; she is obviously superior in speed, explosiveness, power, quickness, and other various acrobatic abilities than regular beings (in that verse). Skills * Equipment Weapons * Gadgets * Items * Trivia *Originally, Vendra's name was Bianca, a feminine given name or an Italian family name meaning "white", acting also as an Italian cognate of Blanche. This was changed due to not being alien enough. *